1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the structure of an arc extinguishing chamber and, more particularly, to a puffer type gas insulated circuit breaker using arc energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward an increased capacity of a transmission system, the realization of a circuit breaker with an increased breaking capacity and high reliability has been desired. For the sake of enhancing the reliability of the circuit breaker, it is important to reduce the number of the structural elements used as well as to simplify the entire structure. To this end, it is necessary to decrease the number of the breaking points of the circuit breaker. Consequently, the breaking capacity per breaking point of that breaker must be increased.
For this reason, a conventional puffer type gas insulated circuit breaker has adopted a method for further increasing gas pressure in a puffer chamber so as to enhance the breaking capacity, that is, breaking performance. Specifically, a practical method in which a large puffer cylinder is operated with high speed to allow a large volume of gas to be blown against an arc at high pressure in the puffer chamber for the purpose of arc extinction, can be adopted.
However, with the above-mentioned method, the size of the arc extinction chamber having such a puffer cylinder not only becomes large, but bulky driving means for driving the cylinder are also needed, resulting in a costly circuit breaker with a less flexible operation.